


New Beginnings

by purelygreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fish, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Common Room, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelygreen/pseuds/purelygreen
Summary: Draco didn't want to go into the new year without his girl by his side.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hisshiss for listening to my nonsense once again. Mostly unbeta-ed, so grammatical errors galore. 
> 
> This was written (last minute) for the New Year, New ____ writing competition for Fanatical Fics
> 
> Prompt:  
> \- Character: A member of the Order  
> \- Item: Fish  
> \- Word Maximum: 1500

Every year since Draco came to Hogwarts, the Slytherins had had an extravagant New Years’ Eve party. There were the usual snacks, sweets, and the staple spiked punch. But this year’s party was a completely different affair. This party included everyone. All a part of McGonagall’s new “inter-house unity” initiative. Draco had expected the party to be lackluster at best, but Hermione wanted everyone to be invited, and who was Draco to tell her no. 

_ Ever since he tentatively approached her on the Hogwarts Express and apologized profusely for how he had treated her over the years, the pair of them had only gotten closer. The train ride was a tough  _ **_ten_ ** _ hours, but the farther in the trip, the more relaxed the pair became and the more they realized they had in common. The pair became fast friends despite their pasts. It didn’t make sense, but neither party cared. As the months passed, their time morphed from studying in the library together, to having heated discussions about whatever book they were each reading, to eventually sneaking off together in alcoves or in the room of requirement.  _

***

Draco had separated himself from the rest of the party and was now looking out at the Black Lake. This was his favorite feature of the Slytherin dorms. You could look out the massive windows and see a multitude of creatures. He didn’t know what most of them were, but he never really paid that much attention in magical creatures. He knew there were Grindylows, Merpeople, and of course, the Giant Squid. But tonight, the only creatures he saw were the smallest of fish. He had no idea what kind of fish these were, but he liked to watch them swim around the lake nonetheless. 

He felt a presence at his side and knew it could only be one person. “Punch?” Hermione asked while handing Draco a glass of punch, that was certain to be spiked with some form of alcohol. 

“Yes, please.” Draco accepts the glass, while continuing to look out the window at the sea creatures swimming. He knew he wasn’t being very chatty this evening, but he knew Hermione understood him enough to just be there, knowing he was likely thinking. 

“Do you think…?” Draco started, before his question faded in the blur of the commotion of the common room.

  
“Draco?”

  
Turning to look at Hermione, Draco begins, “I know we haven’t really talked about it… but… can we, do we have to keep this a secret?” 

  
“Oh.” 

  
“I mean, as much as I love sneaking around with you….” Draco shied off again before turning back to Hermione and gaining what little courage she rubbed off on him. “I want to sit with you in the Great Hall, I want to hold your hand, and I want to take you to Hogsmeade. I’d love to have you on my arm.”

  
Looking down, Draco saw his favorite smile looking back at him. 

  
“I’d love that, Draco.” 

  
Finally pulling Hermione is close to his side, they continued to look out at the Black Lake. 

  
“Granger?” 

  
“Yeah?” Hermione looked up at Draco with a look of adoration. 

  
“Thank you.”

  
“For?”

  
“Everything.” 

  
With the final countdown of 1998, Hermione smiled and said, “Shut up and kiss me, you prat.” 

  
Draco leaned in and while gently sliding his hand in her hair, he kissed her sweetly as they rang in the new year together. 


End file.
